Player's Guide to Battle
'Attacking' In terms of attacking, the weaker Tier troops always die first. For instance, if you send 400 Elven Archers (Tier 1) and 400 Scorpions (Tier 2), the Archers will be the first to die. The Scorpions will safely attack the enemy from behind your Archers, until all of the Archers are killed. Think of this as 3 different “lines” of troops to your Army. Tier 1 is the front line, Tier 2 is middle, and Tier 3 is rear. Because of this reasoning it is smart to build a lot of Tier 1, a considerable amount of Tier 2, and a reasonable amount of Tier 3 when shaping your army. Damage will be soaked up by the Tier 1 (and part or all of your Tier 2 troops depending on the size of the enemy), leaving your stronger troops to finish them off (unless of course you have underestimated your enemy and get defeated). 'Defending' Defending has the same mechanics as Attacking, however you cannot choose which troops defend. You have two choices when facing an attack: 1) Leave all troops hidden, except Wall Defenses. 2) Leave all troops unhidden. When defending, your Wall Defenses will always fight, there is no way to hide them. The rest of your units are either all or nothing. Using your best judgment you can usually tell if you will be defeated just by the type of troops that are incoming in relation to your own. If you think you have a for sure defeat on your hands, leave your troops hidden (The reverse to this is also a known tactic for getting easy defeats on attacking enemies – See the Defense section of Basic Battle Tactics below). There is no sense in being zeroed in both troops and resources/gold. Let them take the resources so your troops can fight another day. Make sure to pay close attention to your Watch Tower and keep it upgraded if you are expecting attacks. 'Basic Battle Tactics' Middle-Earth is a vast world of strategic war and dominance of the battlefield. That being said, it requires a degree of strategic skill to be successful in battle. The following is an explanation of various Basic Battle Tactics that can prove useful in any scenario. Often players formulate their own strategies to counter these basic strategies. The following is a brief overview but will leave it up to the rest of you to come up with your own strategies to dominate your foes! 'Scouting' When attacking an enemy it is best to scout them first. Scouting them gives you an overview of their city and what you are up against should you decide to attack them. Scouting works on any encampment or Wild on the World Map (Other players, Goblin Camps, and Wilds). Depending on the level of your Far Seeing, Scouting can provide the following information: Notes: When scouting another player that has Might but does not show any troops, this is because that player has their troops at another city. In this case it is best to match up your might versus theirs in an effort to decide whether to attack them. You have no other way of getting the information about their army if you can't locate their second city and if they are paying attention to their Watch Tower, they can quickly reassign their troops and give your army a good run for their money. When scouting a Goblin Camp or Wild you will never be shown the amount of resources you will gain from attacking it, regardless of what level Far Seeing you have. 'Attacking' When attacking an opponent as said above, it is best to scout them first. After you receive the information about their city and/or army it is best to do the following. First look and see which type of troops they have. Match up the ones they have and see what they are weak against. This information allows you to better select which troops to send. Find (or train) your own troops to match everything that the opponent’s army is weak against and send them over! Doing this provides a much higher chance of success. It is best to send at least twice as many troops than the opponent has for each troop type. For example, if they have 1000 Elven Archers and 500 Elven Militia, send at least 2000 Mounted Dwarves and 1500 Axe Throwers. By outnumbering your opponent more than 2 to 1, you will minimize your casualties, because you will kill all of their troops in a single round of combat. Unless you have a level 9 Far Seeing you will be unable to tell the research levels of your target. Research levels play a considerable part in battle. It is smart to overcompensate rather than underestimate and have your entire army wiped out. 'Defense' It is best to get your Watch Tower upgraded to at least level 8 as soon as possible to receive all of the most important information about an incoming attack so you know if your army will be able to withstand it. The only defense is information about your incoming army. Most attacks will take place over a very short period of time. Most people don’t even know they are being attacked until after it’s already happened and they check their mail. This is due to the Watch Tower not having Push Notifications. You must pay close attention to your Watch Tower if you are expecting attacks. Having the information as soon as it becomes available is your best weapon to defeating your enemy. The best defense is to just keep your troops hidden. If you believe that your army is capable of defeating an incoming army, choose to unhide them and watch as your enemy gets torn apart and left speechless on the battlefield. Depending on the level of your Watch Tower, you will get the following information: Most often players will send out very small armies to “get a feel for” or test your city. This is done with 1 troop, usually a Supply Cart, Supply Wagon, or Porter. If this happens, and you have a decent amount of resources and/or gold to be taken, be prepared to receive a full attack and make the appropriate modifications to your city. This could mean training more troops, upgrading your City Wall, upgrading/building more Barracks to train faster, or all of the above. Wall Defenses are moderately helpful since the recent update. However, they still don’t seem to be great enough to stand up to armies on their own. It is best suggested to keep your troops unhidden if you have wall defenses. This can also prove to be disastrous too because you will often lure people searching for a wall to destroy. Until this theory is tested further or until wall defenses become a lot more helpful to stopping an attacking army, it is suggested to keep all of your might in troops rather than wall defenses. 'Notice to Editors' Please post your own personal strategies that you'd like others to learn about below in the Strategies section. Please leave the remainder of the document un-editted. Thanks, KhorelisSylvari 'Strategies' Post your personal strategies here. 1) My strategies are well....quests. they help you alot if you know how to do them. Just spend like,45 minutes on quest. You'll be surprised at how well you'll get,and also,always train soldiers. -- Anonymous Wikia User 2)If you really want to build up your might to just rush fear into your enemies, wall troops may seem like a great idea, but when you are attacked, they're destroyed quite often, and your population and resources that went into those are lost. You should probably wait until you have 2 or more of the tier 2 defenses unlocked, and train them in bulk so most people won't even think of attacking, and they leave you alone altogether. Meanwhile, while you're dealing with the daunting feat of fletching lvl.4, a good way to have some considerate might is to upgrade your farms until you have about 15,000 an hour, then train either tier 1's, or tier 2's. The 2's are better, so work on siege weapons and honed blades a well, and train about 1000 of the tier 1's, or 500 of the tier 2's. Their fighting strength is the same, but people seem to be scared of tier 2's more often than 1's.Always hide your troops.If you happpen to stumble across someone with 125k might, you definitely want to hide your troops, or risk losing ALL of them during that period of time you are offline. Upgrade your vault so it can support the number of resources you produce in about 1 day, hence you are offline for 1 day.Gold cannot be protected by your vault, so send it to your alliance members, or use all of it quickly before you go offline, and always put someone in the great hall assigned as production. A good way to get high level heroes is to attack goblin camps with 1 militai, nothing else, and you get defeated, and you earn 10XP. When your hero is about lvl.10, you can put him in production. If you are going to train traps for might, because they are very high in might, train at least 1000 as a precaution to scare people away. But most of the time, people will just risk it anyway. Happy Building! ~Mildraen. Category:Help Category:New Player Tips